junoufandomcom-20200213-history
Formarch
Home of the heavy-handed dwarven race. On the surface are villages and cities built with wood and hewn stone like any other town (though in their eyes, much more carefully and well crafted than most). Underground, deep dwarves live either within natural caves or in haphazardly built homes made of mining refuse. Between the two types of dwarves, one driving purpose brings them together--reaping what resources they can from the earth and repurposing it into something functional. Outside of that, the differences stick out. Surface dwarves always have the telltale tan of hard labor in the sun, while deep dwarves maintain a pale look. Typically, surface dwarves have blonde or red hair with the occaisional light brown, while deep dwarves' hairs are dark browns and blacks. Between the two, dwarven craftsmanship goes unrivaled, especially Formarchen. In both societies, the ones considered leaders are the masterworkers--the ones who make the best and get paid the most. This doesn't always make for a fair and just society, but tradition is tradition, and dwarves are a people of habit. History Before the dwarves came to call Formarch their land, most of the race was under slave-like service to the elves in the east. Having fled the tyranny of the elves, Formarch was staked out by early dwarves seeking rich, prosperous earth. The surface is extremely mountainous, giving way to natural caves that lead deeper into the earth. There's little to go on to what caused the separation of the dwarves from surface and deep. Many assume that those who sit on the surface act as guardians to the treasure their mountains hold as they hone their trade, while deep dwarves harvest that same treasure. Geography Formarch, which in old Dwarven means "Mountain land", is exactly as it sounds--trecherously so. Traversing Formarch before the dwarven settlers came about and made the land sufferable to travel, it was dangerous to cross the border. Modern day Formarch isn't exactly friendly, but with enough surface dwarves to act as guides in the area, it's certainly not impossible to journey through. That is, as long as the locals allow it. Demographics Though an official census has never been taken, it is estimated roughly 90,000 dwarves live on the surface, and approximately 120,000 live underground. 'Religion in Formarch' Typically, Formarchen dwarves are very lawful in nature. A very strong following of Soloman, Palla and Vadio (the element of fire) can be found in modern day Formarch. Having suffered terribly during a famine, many dwarves (deep, especially) still deal with superstition surrounding the goddess Laika. Some families, if they are struggling, will offer penance to Laika. 'Cultural Influences' Formachen Dwarves, having previously been servants of elves, still retain some of this influence in craft and architecture. While functionality is often key in dwarven design, some detail to aesthetics seem to give homage to their previous work in the elven lands. 'Languages' Dwarven is the most prominent of the languages in Formarchen--though because of their history with the elves, it has a slight lilt to it, unfamiliar to dwarves in the south. Common is the second most used language, though it's not generally used in daily life, so much as trading with outsiders. 'Education' The dwarves are foremost concerned with their craft, and making advances in their work. As a result, most master craftsmen take on several apprentices in their life, hoping to cause the biggest influence in future dwarven work. Though other vocations do exist in Formarchen, they are generally learned strictly as necessity deems, often times leaving them somewhat naive to how things work.